full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Mio Nalmer
Mio Nalmer is the High school security officer of Shepard High. Unknown to everyone, she is a late-night exhibitionist who likes to take walks in the woods and run and jump in the school late at night… naked. However, her secret is blown to Pyrrus who uses that to his advantage to help her loosen up, with or without clothes. Characteristics *'Name': Mio Nalmer *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Auburn *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Reading, surfing, swimming, reading fortune magazines *'Dislikes': People not following the rules, Pyrus (formerly), onions *'Family': Mother, Father, two sisters Appearance Human/Casual Mio has long dark Brown hair and brown eyes, she is often seen with an angry or unpleasant face. She sports a nearly identical curvaceous figure like Liz and/or Estella, and together they have some of the biggest busts on school. Because of that they are often idolized by other girls and their high attractivity make them seen as perfect beauties, which even make relatively normal sized girls, like Salia and Kylie, to feel inferior. Ironically, they both are mostly oblivious to their appearance. However for Mio, she doesn’t mind in private or comfortably around Pyrus to be in the nude, whether at the bath or at the school when it’s closed at night. Mio herself confirmed that she started wearing bras in middle school showing that she was an early bloomer. Dragon Background Personality She is a seemingly smart, attractive, athletic and talented, who made herself to appear to be the model student in her field. Both her male and female peers express their admiration for her, often asking her for help and commenting about her model features and characteristics. However, her "perfect" exterior is a façade to hide the fact that everything she does is done solely to receive praise from others, and that she acts slovenly at home or alone with her private streaking. She is a self-professed "queen of nudists", having been that way ever since childhood when she had to get out of wet clothes from a rainy storm, and was almost caught by her parents. She also ran around at home naked when nobody was around, loving the sense of freedom it gave her. She is described as the "anti-Girl Next Door" because of her perfection and deceitfulness. With so much praise, however, she never realized that she never had any real friends aside from her family, and was considered by her peers as a semi-approachable "guest". This all changes when Mio meets Pyrus, a rather dense and rule disregarding student who doesn’t do what she says and drives her nuts because of it. When she and Pyrus start dating, she’s like a little energetic puppy around him, free to being happy and herself. She also needs to be around him, since she’s never had any friends and depends on him. Skills/Abilities Abilities * Transformation from human to dragon **'Hybrid Form' *'Immortality' * Invisibility * Super Strength * Flight Skills *'Organizing' *'Knowledge of Rules and Regulations' *'Swimming and Surfing' Relationships Mio's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Rosen Clan Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs Category:Triple Changers